


Not Coping

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Scream (TV Series) - Fandom
Genre: Self Harm, Sucicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: It was a shocking scene they walked into.





	Not Coping

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

It was quite a scene they walked into. They being Brooke Maddox, Emma Duval and Gustavo Acosta. They were all going to visit Noah and Audrey to have a movie marathon when they heard Audrey and Noah speaking. "Is there supposed to be this much blood?" Said a voice that sounded like Audrey but it was choked with tears "Probably stop pressing so hard. Is it supposed to be so red?" Replied Noah " Probably don't hold it on so hard" replied Audrey followed by a slight shriek and a muffled curse, that was when they burst in.

"Oh My God " shrieked Brooke upon seeing the blood stained towels and home made brands and the open flame, but what they saw shocked them more then that. "Shit!" Was all that came out of her mouth as she had blood running down her calves and arms, "Fuck" was Noah's answer as he had no shirt on and had red brands all over his stomach that said 'Failure'.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Emma "Well you see um, I'll be right back, Noah can explain." "Aud no don't leave me" yelled Noah as Audrey ran to the bathroom. "Well" said Emma again "I'm going to make this quick, Audrey and I haven't been coping at all, I'm surprised none of you have noticed as we have been doing this since our 2nd year of friendship" said Noah "Why didn't you tell us" said Gustavo Acosta "And what aren't you coping with?" Said Brooke with that comment Audrey got back and sat down with her legs of Noah's lap and head thrown back. "Do we have to tell you" said Audrey and Noah in sync "Yes!" Replied Emma "Fine but be prepared" said Noah "I Brand myself as the pain is soothing and it takes away survivors guilt and anxiety" finished Noah "I'm not saying anything" said Audrey "Come on Auds I did so you have to" said Noah "Fine, i have Dysphoria and Panic disorder not to mention extreme guilt, we will tell you more another time can we just start the movies please" "Okay but we will be discussing it." Said Emma. 

They left it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter may take awhile as I'm busy and need to think of ideas but I will be making it into a few chapters. 
> 
> Send me a msg about any ideas you have for future stories.


End file.
